


【TSN/ME】绝对领地 下

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue
Summary: 警告：包含兽形半强制性爱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 包含兽形半强制性爱。

【5】  
Eduardo从过往噩梦里惊醒的时候，Mark就睡在身边。  
新加坡并非不夜城，Eduardo的公寓在35层顶楼，窗外的霓虹在夜色中寂寞地闪烁。  
他看了看手机，才凌晨三点。  
Mark不着寸缕，手臂横在Eduardo的腰上，占有性地圈住他，这大概是Eduardo做了噩梦的缘故。  
暴君呼吸平稳，高挺的鼻梁和削薄的唇近在咫尺，Eduardo隐隐闻到一丝他沐浴后残留的那种香味混着某种雄性的麝香，对Eduardo而言，这比他最爱的古龙水还要好闻。  
他总怀疑Mark在发情期的时候会有某种催情的激素散发——且必定对人类也起作用。这种卑鄙的激素，诱得他总想跟这混蛋做爱。  
Mark否认了这一点，说这是他的错觉，可是Eduardo没法解释为什么两人刚做完爱没多久，这种时候自己仍然会对他产生情欲。  
哪怕他很疲倦，哪怕他待在Mark身边便总感觉有死亡的威胁如影随形，但即使如此，也依旧没法控制地想要跟这个人做爱。  
就像那种追求窒息性快感者一样，死亡的恐惧和最极致的快乐其实只有一线之隔，Eduardo现在很明白这个，并像沉溺毒品一样上了瘾——众所周知，爱能带来性欲，但谁又敢断定恨不能呢？

他在勃起前，轻轻从Mark的手臂下逃脱出来，尽量不惊醒这位沉睡的暴君。  
地上全是两人做爱时扔掉的衣服。他洗澡后没有穿衣服就裸睡了，Mark也是。Eduardo拿过旁边的睡袍披上赤脚踩着地上那些昂贵的高定便离开了卧室。  
他睡不着,一定是晚上在俱乐部时喝的酒不够多。

Mark找出来的时候，Eduardo趴在吧台上，旁边那瓶龙舌兰没了一半。  
事实上，在Eduardo离开他臂弯的时候，Mark就醒了。他猜测Eduardo可能失眠了，便没有强迫他留在床上。  
Mark在床上等了将近一小时，觉得他就算需要透气，时间也差不多了。  
发情期时Mark感官敏锐得厉害，Eduardo喝了酒后，他身体上的那种能挑起Mark强烈性欲的温暖体息混着香甜的酒味，像在Mark和他之间连上了一条清晰的线，无论他躲在哪个角落，Mark都能准确地定位并找到他。  
这是属于Mark这个种族的最古老的猎食能力。

Mark走过去，极佳的夜视能力让他看到Eduardo松散的睡袍下露出一截漂亮的、光裸的后颈。  
他低着头伏在吧台上，颈椎能看到肌肤下的骨感。  
Eduardo身材非常结实柔韧，只是他天生骨架就比较纤细，因此没有肌肉覆盖的地方，看上去便格外脆弱。  
这种脆弱既让人想好好保护他，又让人想要狠狠蹂躏他，逼他哭着求饶，但是Mark很肯定自己不会在那种时候放过他，只会遵从本性将他彻底占有。

Mark走过去，在Eduardo身后拥住他，一边低头亲吻他的后颈，一边将那个空了的酒杯从他手中拿走放到一边。  
“为什么不去睡觉？”暴君的手绕到前面解他睡袍的带子，“四点了。”  
在这种时候他不应该还穿着衣服，Mark血液里的兽性在叫嚣，Eduardo得赤裸着，因为自己对他的欲望是无时无刻的，他随时随地都应该敞开他的身体让他进入，供他索取掠夺。  
Mark知道这是发情期时兽性占据了理智的上风，但他更清楚，自己对Eduardo的欲望，从哈佛到现在都没有减弱过一分一毫，甚至愈加强烈。

Eduardo半醉半醒地低声说，“不想睡觉……”  
“那我们做爱吧。”睡袍被解开，Mark如愿以偿摸到了他的身体。  
“我做了个噩梦……”Eduardo低声说，放任他的手在自己身体上探索。  
暴君的手指环住Eduardo的胸膛，滚烫的手在抚摸那片肌肤。晚上被他蹂躏肿了的乳尖烙着Mark的手心。  
“什么噩梦？”Mark问。

“梦见我被你杀死。”  
Eduardo转过身，他原本垂在吧台下的另一只手上握着的枪，直指Mark。  
黑黝黝的枪管抵着Mark赤裸的胸膛。  
新加坡枪支管制非常严厉，但Eduardo要弄到一把枪随身带着肯定不是什么难事。枪口贴着Mark的心口，Eduardo仿佛能感觉到他的平稳有力的心跳通过枪支传到他的指尖。  
他睡袍已经被Mark解开了，在暧昧的壁灯下，结实的胸膛在睡袍里若隐若现，布着好些吻痕，乳尖红肿。他浑身都是情欲的痕迹，脸却冷到极点，手上还有一把泛着冷光的枪。

“你想杀我吗？”Mark平静地问他。  
Eduardo要是扣下扳机，子弹毫无疑问就会穿膛而过，将他的心脏打成一团模糊的血肉。  
他看了一眼自己心口上的枪，又抬眼看看Eduardo，钴蓝的眼眸里没有任何恐慌，没有害怕，也没有傲慢的笃定，平静得好像波澜不惊的大海。  
“你以为我不敢？”Eduardo冷冷地反问，他修长的手指动了动，枪支的保险扣被打开。  
“DO IT.”Mark的声音罕见地流露出温柔，“If you want.”  
他看Eduardo的眼神专注、怜悯、温柔。  
而Eduardo感觉在他的注视下，自己所有一切想法，他的怯懦、他的恐惧、他的逃避……这些纠缠不清的情绪，全都无所遁形。

Eduardo的手很冰，还在微微颤抖，Mark觉得他要握不住手枪了。  
“来。”Mark的手覆住他握枪的手指，“如果你想，那就让我死在你手上。”  
Eduardo似乎没想到Mark会说这样的话，他脸上好像寒冰迸裂，那双棕色的漂亮的眼睛染上红色，不敢置信和痛苦在互相撕扯。  
他的手越来越冰凉，开始微微颤抖，Mark觉得他似乎要握不住手上这把枪了。  
“为什么犹豫？”Mark平静地问Eduardo，“扣下去，这个世界上就不再有让你感到恐惧和威胁的人了。你不是一直都恨我吗？这是你报复我的好机会。”  
“我没有……”Eduardo下意识地否认。  
“说谎。”Mark打断了他。  
“没有什么？没有恨我还是没有想过杀死我？”面对和自己纠缠了八九年的人，Mark理智客观到冷酷的程度，“因为你知道自己优柔寡断，也知道我掠夺成性，你没法改变自己，也没法改变我。你既说服不了自己原谅我，又说服不了自己不爱我，与其这么痛苦地撕扯，不如让我消失吧。”  
Eduardo像被烫了一下那样想收回手，却被Mark紧紧钳住。  
他一句话也说不出，不得不承认Mark是对的。  
“下不了手？”Mark说，“我来帮你做决定。”  
“不……！”Eduardo意识到他想做什么。  
Mark做事总是这么决绝，不留退路，一股恐惧直充脑门，使他头痛欲裂。  
Mark没顾他的反抗，勾着他的手指，扣下扳机。  
“咔哒”——手枪发出轻轻的一声——  
枪膛里没有子弹，是空的。

扣下扳机的那一刻，Eduardo像被抽掉了灵魂，他的身体如同一个空壳一样摇摇欲坠着要跌下来。  
几乎是同时，Mark握着Eduardo的手腕，将他拿枪的那只手扣紧，带着他滚到地上。  
疼痛让Eduardo清醒过来，他的手肘毫不犹豫顶向Mark，直击在肩膀上。  
Mark吃了他一记肘击，痛得脸都扭曲了，但没有放开他，反而硬顶着Eduardo的反抗，把他再次掀翻在地上，并且用尽全力把他牢牢压在身下。

“你什么时候学的搏击？”Eduardo被压制住，不甘地问。  
“前年开始。”Mark在他汗津津的后颈亲了一下，诚实地道，“怕哪天操你时被你揍了。”  
Eduardo不是什么柔弱可欺的小动物，他屈服在Mark身下，全凭他对Mark不理智的爱情；而他的本性和理智又总是常常促使他去反抗，促使他狠狠地报复Mark。  
Mark知道他一旦硬起心肠，或是放松警惕，就会被反咬一口。  
或许Eduardo不会真的杀了他，但他总有别的办法让Mark不爽快或焦头烂额，像这把枪，像那场官司。

Eduardo干笑了两声，也不挣扎了。  
有什么东西掉在地上，Mark低头一看，是两颗子弹——他是真的想过杀了Mark。  
但是爱情让他把子弹退出了枪膛。

“为什么把子弹退出来？”与强悍的动作相反，Mark的语气很温柔。  
“我怕一枪下去，上万人要失业……”Eduardo哼了哼。  
“你什么时候关心起Facebook的员工？”Mark从他手里接过枪，“你只是不敢杀我。”  
暴君拿着没有子弹的空枪，枪管沿着Eduardo漂亮的后背往下划去，最后抵着Eduardo的肉穴，轻轻把一小节顶了进去。  
已经被操开的肉穴食髓知味地翕动着，想要吃进更多插进来的硬物。  
意识到Mark在用什么玩弄自己，Eduardo浑身泛过一阵寒战。  
Mark给过Eduardo逃跑和反抗的机会了，Eduardo没有离开，那就别怪他开始享用自己的猎物了。  
暴君手上用力一顶，黝黑的枪管完全插进Eduardo的肉穴。

“混蛋……唔……！”Eduardo呜咽了一声，回头瞪着Mark，“你什么时候有这种变态爱好了？”  
枪管自然没有Mark的阴茎粗，但它又冰又硬，让Eduardo非常不舒服，下意识地夹紧双腿。  
他忍耐欲望的克制和因为欲望而生的恼怒，染红了他的眼角，反倒让他漂亮的脸上有了一种性感。  
没有人不会迷失在这种风情里，Mark有时候会怀疑他在华尔街就是靠这样的资本屡战屡胜。

“从你拿枪顶着我的时候。”Mark回答。  
暴君扣住Eduardo的腰，把枪支完全推进Eduardo肉穴，手上开始不紧不慢地重复着插入和抽出的动作，眼睛看着水光淋漓的冷铁没入潮红的穴口。  
可惜的是他们之前洗过澡，Eduardo身体里他射进去的精液早就被清理干净，否则白浊会沿着黝黑的枪管淌下来。  
那一定很性感，Mark想。

“混蛋！是你的东西不行了吗，要用枪？”Eduardo跪趴在地上怒道。  
“别逞嘴上的快意，逼我等会儿将阴茎和枪都一起塞进你这贪婪的小嘴里。”Mark警告他。  
“我总有一天真的会杀了你，Mark！”枪管太长了，枪口顶在Eduardo身体那个要命的地方，Mark甚至在恶意地顶弄。  
“你一边呻吟一边叫嚣着要杀我的模样真可爱，”Mark喉咙里滚出沙哑的笑，又加了一句，“让我硬得不行。”  
“啊……”即使被Mark手上那根黑铁折磨得浑身颤抖，Eduardo还是气笑了，“你以为我在说笑？”  
“不，我当然不会以为你在说笑，我说了，你只是不敢。”  
“笑话。”  
“你当然不怕杀死我。”Mark一下一下强有力而缓慢地顶撞着他，黑色的枪管没入熟红的肉穴，“我说的是不敢。”  
“你害怕的是后悔。你知道你一定会。”Mark能感觉到枪管的进入非常顺利，他转动手枪，听见Eduardo压抑的喘息。

“你怕不是还没睡醒，”Eduardo咬着唇讥讽这个自大狂，“梦做得这么美。”  
Mark没理他，继续道，“杀了我后，你觉得我曾经给你的伤害都得到了补偿，我杀了以前的你，你杀了我，很公平。唯一要命的是，以你这样的性格，那之后你就会开始思念我——无法抑制地。”  
“你想起的都是我们在一起的时光或者做爱的快感，你开始渴望我。你的心想念我总使你气恼的说话方式，”暴君的阴茎同样硬得疼痛，声音却冰冷得没有起伏，像在陈述一道物理学原理，“你的身体，你下面的小嘴，则想念我能把你操晕的阴茎。”  
“然后，你就会像现在后悔爱上我那样，后悔杀死我。”  
“唔……闭嘴……”Eduardo赤裸的脚尖蜷缩着。

“为什么不让我说？”Mark一下一下地操纵着枪支狠狠顶进去，搅得里面丰沛的淫水渍渍作响，“我知道你想什么，那你知道我在想什么吗？”  
“我不知道。”Eduardo双手握紧拳头，Mark的话让他难堪，而他不想知道更难堪的，“我也不想知道……”  
“不，你得知道我在想什么。”Mark说，“我没你曾经想的那么好，也没有你现在想的那么卑劣。”  
他用一把手枪，把Eduardo双腿间弄得一片泥泞。  
“我不会让你有这种后悔的机会。”暴君低头咬着他的肩膀，“你知道为什么吗？”  
“谁他妈想知道为什么！”Eduardo崩溃地道。  
“注意语言，”Mark将手枪又推了进去，“我们两个之中，你才是那个教养良好的绅士，Wardo。”

Mark熟知道Eduardo身体里的快感源头在哪里，他变换着角度，用不同的方式刺激Eduardo。  
Eduardo没法再说话讽刺Mark了，他现在只顾得上急促喘息。  
“我既没法忍受你爱我的时候我在你身边缺席，更没法忍受有其他人像我这样操你。”  
像佐证一般，Mark在他的后颈用力咬了一口，留下了一个标记。  
“当我想到，在我死去后，有人像我这样，把你压在你家里哪个角落，”他说，“把他的阴茎插入你的身体，从你下面或上面的小嘴上获得我现在体验着的快感，我就嫉妒得要发疯。”  
“谁像你这么变态！”Eduardo骂他。  
“或许你不敢杀我，”暴君转动手中的枪，“但你要是敢跟谁做爱，我绝对敢杀了他。”

他拔出枪扔到一边，用阴茎顶上被枪支操开的小口。滚烫的龟头立刻被翕动的、熟红的小口饥渴地咬住，献媚般吸吮。  
“Wardo，Wardo.”暴君低声叫着他的名字，滚烫的吻落在Eduardo的身上。  
他倾身上前，阴茎也因此慢慢压向Eduardo的身体里。  
快感像藤蔓一样从两人相连的地方生长蔓延，既将他们紧紧绑在一起，又将他们牢牢裹挟着，谁都没法逃脱  
“也要我，好吗？”Mark绵绵密密地亲吻他，像在亲吻早晨一朵带着露水的玫瑰。  
“爱我，Wardo……”他低声说。

【6】  
Mark一生只请求过Eduardo两次，一次是当年在帕罗奥图，Eduardo雨夜终于来到硅谷，在那个逼仄的走廊，Mark曾经低下他的头，请Eduardo留下来，留在他身边。  
Eduardo没有听明白他难以启齿的祈求。  
那之后，Mark再也没有求过Eduardo什么。  
直到现在，他请求Eduardo爱他。  
Eduardo仍旧爱他，Mark清楚这一点，只是他不在Eduardo心里了，而他也不知道怎么回到他心里去。  
但Mark实在不懂怎么去请求，他哪里求过别人什么，都是别人来求他。面对Eduardo更加说不出口，只好把几句轻飘飘的话，藏在狠话后面。

“别废话……”Eduardo完全不知道Mark的纠结，烦躁地道，“要么操我，要么滚开……”  
他一点都不想和Mark谈论爱情。比起这样的对话，Eduardo更愿意沉沦在欲望中什么都不想。  
Eduardo只想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，一场让他无法思考的性爱，使他完全忘却和Mark之间的纠葛，忘记自己日日夜夜无法平复的不甘心。  
他们在过去的三年里维持着肉体的关系，沉默地做爱，听从身体的渴望，从来不谈论这些，这让Eduardo感觉安全。

阳光与蜜糖孕育的完美身体引诱着Mark，连汗水，Mark尝起来都是甜美的。暴君分开巴西最美丽的一片土壤，重新用自己的欲望和性器征服了他。  
Eduardo原本平复了些许的呼吸一下子又乱了，他呻吟着，把自己沉没在肉欲中，像被操熟的、完全绽放的玫瑰，美丽得能与惊世名画相提并论。  
Mark敢肯定，他若是生在古希腊，那必定所有歌颂美的雕像都以他为原型。

“不想谈？”Mark俯下身，浊重滚烫的气息喷在Eduardo颈脖。  
“那我们就只做爱吧。”他沉着声音说。  
Mark话刚说完，Eduardo还没来得及思考这到底什么意思，便敏感地发现他插在自己身体里的阴茎竟然又涨大了一圈。  
本来已经填满了自己身体的东西，竟然撑大得让他产生撕裂的感觉。  
不止如此，Mark竟然还不满足一样，用力往里面顶了一下。  
Eduardo被这一下顶得双眼发黑，气也差点喘不上来。等他从晕眩之中回过神，才注意到Mark按在自己两侧的手，已经变成了猛兽的前肢。  
Eduardo骇然回头——压在自己身上的，是一头美洲豹。

Eduardo这是第一次见到Mark的原型。  
他的原型非常漂亮，油光水滑的浅金色皮毛上密布着一个个棕黑色的圆环斑点，身形矫健，四肢强壮有力，就连那双眼睛，也变成了散发着危险气息的蓝色兽瞳。  
在这样的视线下，有那么一瞬间，Eduardo脑海中完全空白。  
他不知道这是害怕使然，还是被这种生物强大而危险的美丽震慑住，直到Mark俯下身，舔弄他的肩膀，他才回过神。  
美洲豹粗糙的舌头在光滑的皮肤上像砂纸擦过，带来轻微的刺痛，Eduardo抖了一下，越发清晰地感觉到Mark的性器带给他腹部的疼痛。

那东西好像要直直顶到他的胃部一样，使他声音都哽住了，“滚……滚出去，Mark！”  
但Mark如果会在这种时候听Eduardo的，那他就不是Mark了。  
Eduardo的怒骂只换来了Mark喉咙里一声亢奋的低吼。  
他因为这声低沉的吼叫而浑身泛过一阵冷战——这混蛋打算用原型操他——仅仅因为他让Mark别废话只做爱吗？！  
开什么玩笑？！  
Mark是真的想活生生操死他？！

【7】  
半兽族裔中，美洲豹体长一米八、一米九的比比皆是，Mark原型体长跟他人形一样，只有一米七五，在美洲豹中远远谈不上魁梧，然而对Eduardo来说，一米七五的人类与一米七五的猛兽绝对不是一回事！  
猛兽结实的肌肉和庞大的体型带来将近一百公斤的体重，矫健有力的四肢牢牢将Eduardo困在身下。  
Eduardo开始感觉恐慌，他极力想撑起身体推开背后的猛兽，却被Mark按得牢牢的。  
美洲豹的体重大半压在他身上，别说是翻身，连呼吸都困难。  
Mark胸膛上的皮毛贴着Eduardo光裸的背部，热得他整个人几乎要燃烧起来。  
“别！”Eduardo感到Mark开始抽动，那根可怕的性器捣开他的肠道碾压，霸道地把甬道撑到极限。  
“Mark！啊……”他颤抖着叫了一声，但还没来得及说出一句完整的话，已经被Mark蛮横的冲撞顶得说不出话。

强烈的疼痛让Eduardo几乎吐出来，他从Mark身下挣扎着伸出汗津津的手臂，抠着地毯，想要往前，爬出Mark的禁锢，让那根该死的阴茎离开他的身体。  
然而他才抬起肩膀，就被Mark看穿了意图。  
美洲豹吼叫了一声，抬起爪子重重摁住Eduardo。  
他吼叫着张开嘴，咬住Eduardo的后颈，像咬着猎物一样把他叼回来，下身惩罚性地快速挺动了十多下。

“啊……啊……！”Eduardo第一下便受不了了，所有力气都被Mark的动作撞散，整个人瘫了，伸出去的手臂无力地软在地摊上。  
他后颈被不重不轻地咬住，Mark力道控制得很好，既不会咬破那层皮肤，也不会让他有机会再逃跑。  
猫科动物阴茎上的倒刺因为这野性的交媾而不断来回擦着Eduardo柔软的内壁，像有无数小小的钝器剐蹭着他，让人头皮发麻的痒痛感使Eduardo彻底崩溃。  
Mark阴茎上的倒刺让他的性器变成了某种刑具，没几下，Eduardo被操得丢脸地哭起来了。  
此时此刻，他就像一头真正的雌兽一样，因为想挣扎逃跑而被雄性咬住脖子，紧紧钳制住强迫性交受精。  
Saverin家的小少爷此刻跑也跑不掉，挣扎也挣扎不了，唯一能做的，便是咬牙承受着这种蛮横的抽插，一边呻吟一边哭着怒骂，“……Mark Zuckerberg……你这次没把我干死，下次我绝不把子弹卸掉……”

Eduardo带着哭腔的怒骂和呻吟没有换来Mark的怜悯和内疚，反倒激起了他更高涨的性欲和强烈的征服欲。  
事实上，一开始Mark没想过在做爱的时候变回原型——尽管这在他们族裔中是很常见的做爱方式，毕竟他们血液里流淌着原始的基因，化为原型时的自由，与本能的兽性，都能增加性爱的快感，让交配变得更刺激。  
但对于人类来说，这在伦理上还很难接受，在体型上有时候也并不太匹配。  
况且他知道自己兽形时阴茎的尺寸和形态，单是上面的倒刺，就够Eduardo苦不堪言了。

只是Eduardo那句“别废话”实在让Mark恼怒。  
他好不容易拉下脸，示弱说出来的恳求，Eduardo仍旧选择置若罔闻——那么好吧，既然他不愿意听自己的“废话”，Mark索性赌气地化为原型，就是得让Eduardo知道，自己不说话时，他绝对会更不好受。  
然而或许是原型使野兽本能占据了上风，加上发情期时的性冲动，这场异样的性爱始于惩罚，但很快就变成了真正的追求快感。

Mark下意识地在Eduardo身体里寻找能受孕的子宫，带着倒刺的性器不断在柔软的甬道里冲刺。  
那些倒刺是雄性为了刺激雌性排卵受精，诞下子嗣。但Eduardo既不是女性，也不是他的同族，倒刺除了带来疼痛和快感外，不会有任何实际的效果。  
然而这种认知并不能减少Mark此刻的渴望。  
Mark想将自己的精液灌溉进去，想让他受精，想彻底标记他，让他在不久的将来因怀着一只小豹崽而肚皮高高隆起。  
不只是肚子，还有Eduardo的胸部，也会为哺乳做准备而变得柔软，乳头变成深红色，胀大了整整一圈，奶汁或许还会不分日夜地溢出。  
而在那只小崽子出生之前，所有乳汁都归Mark独享，他只允许Eduardo穿着舒适的单薄睡袍——那种半透明的布料，两只乳头会在胸膛前顶出可爱的凸起，甚至还能隐约看到它们的颜色。  
而只要Mark想，随时随地——或许是他们看电影的时候，或许是他在看书的时候，又或许是在吃饭的时候——把他搂过来，解开衣袍，让他丰盈的乳房暴露，吮咬他的乳头，吞咽他的乳汁，好减缓他涨奶的痛苦。

【8】  
完全占有这个人的想象使Mark无比亢奋。  
Mark低下头，Eduardo在他身下，浑身都是汗，汗液让他的皮肤像蒙上了一层淡淡的润泽水光。  
他趴在地上，肩胛骨撑起漂亮的弧度，仿佛皮肤下藏着无力振开的翅膀。  
漂亮与诱惑是真的，但Eduardo或许这辈子都不会驯服于他，更不可能被他标记——无论是身体上还是心灵。  
Eduardo像个被捕获的天使一样，只能徒劳地扑棱着羽翼，被凶猛的野兽按在身下奸淫。  
Mark伏在他身上，利用体重和身形的优势压制着他，硕大的性器来回进出蜜洞，每次抽出一截时都能看到暗红色的柱体上淋漓的水光。  
巴西最高贵的玫瑰绽放在美洲豹的身下，承受狂风暴雨的洗礼，花瓣簌簌发抖，就连尖刺，也不过是虚张声势的倔强。

Mark停下，把硕大粗硬的阴茎从他身体里退出。  
他将Eduardo翻过来。  
刚刚还叫嚣着不干死他就要一枪打死Mark的小少爷满脸绯红，气都快喘不过来了，那双漂亮的棕色眼眸蒙着一层水汽，又是气恼又是委屈，别过脸不看他。  
Eduardo无力地支棱着被操得合不拢的双腿，下身的小洞也因为吃进过于粗大的性器而一时间无法闭合。  
Mark心软了。

他总是要这样，平时嘴上从来不对Mark好，温柔的话得等他心情好得不得了的时候，才会说一些，更多的时候，对Mark不是冷嘲就是热讽，只有做爱时，被操软了才知道闭嘴。  
Mark知道他心里至今还有一口气梗着下不来，这跟Mark是不是付了他六亿美金和5%的股份无关——那是明面上的账；至于爱情，Eduardo觉得那是另一回事。  
Mark有时候觉得他很可爱，有时候又觉得他很可恨。  
他倒也不怪他，难听的话从来左耳进右耳出，但Mark有时候仍然不可避免地被他激怒。

美洲豹低下头颅，粗粝的舌头轻柔地舔舐着Eduardo的身体。  
从他的脖子开始舔起，两个乳头自然不会放过。那里本来在晚上做爱时，已经被Mark吸肿了一圈甚至破了皮。  
乳头本来就敏感至极，Mark没舔几下，Eduardo就开始像被打捞起的鱼一样挣扎扭动。  
“Mark，Mark……”他不断用手推拒着美洲豹的头颅，“不要，求你了……”  
Eduardo虽然在拒绝，但是身体却因为挣扎而不断将胸膛挺向Mark，倒像是想讨要更多。  
Mark不耐烦了，吼了一声，抬爪子按住他，力气上的绝对优势让他非常轻松就能把Eduardo压在地上为所欲为。  
Mark几乎强行舔遍了Eduardo全身，每个敏感的地方都没有放过，双腿间更加被细致地照顾到。  
Eduardo大张着修长光裸的双腿，在Mark的舔弄中发出急促的喘息和呻吟，他的阴茎早就完全勃起了。  
但Mark不会用尖利的爪子去碰他那里，不但不碰，这混蛋还不许Eduardo自己碰。  
每次Eduardo伸手想要自慰，Mark就会用爪子拨开他的手，并且冲他警告般地吼叫。  
“混蛋……混蛋……”Eduardo几次都没能碰到自己阴茎，开始焦躁。

跟一头猛兽交媾超出了Eduardo的想象。  
此刻那头猛兽正在他的双腿间不断舔弄，更让他觉得可耻的是，自己竟然像个欲求不满的荡妇一样，跟野兽交媾也能获得强烈的快感。  
而这头美洲豹的胯下，还竖着一根几乎能插穿他肚子的、暗红色的性器。而那根东西已经勃起成一个难以置信的硕大尺寸，正伺机再次进入他的身体大肆侵略。  
但Eduardo完全没法拒绝，他学过的巴西柔术在绝对力量的压制下，完全无法发挥一点作用。  
美洲豹的头颅埋在他的双腿间，来回舔弄他的下体，Eduardo能感觉到他的气息喷在自己私处。  
“Mark……Mark……”他蜷缩着足趾不断磨蹭着地毯，不敢再骂他了，“变回人，求你……变回人，我们再做爱……”  
美洲豹喉咙里滚出一串低吼，明确表示了自己的拒绝。  
但他终于从Eduardo双腿间抬起头，重新伏在Eduardo的身体上。  
他不断低吼着，焦躁地催促Eduardo快点接受自己，带着倒刺的阴茎前端意有所指地顶着Eduardo的小腹，火辣辣沉甸甸地来回磨蹭，好缓解性爱的渴求。

“我用嘴好不好……”Eduardo抓着Mark脑袋的皮毛恳求——吃了亏他就懂得跟暴君示弱，“我给你口交……”  
Mark哼了哼，Eduardo看懂他意思了——Mark不相信用口能让他射精，毕竟这个娇气的少爷，很可能根本含不住Mark那根东西。  
暴君舔舔他的唇。  
“不要跟你这样接吻……”Eduardo很抗拒美洲豹，他会去亲吻原型的Mark，但绝对不想让这家伙把舌头伸进自己嘴里。  
Eduardo扭着脸避开了，被Mark用爪子又把他的脸拨回来。猛兽的气息喷在Eduardo脸上。  
小少爷知道躲不掉，只好不甘愿地张开嘴巴，让美洲豹把舌头伸进来。  
“唔……唔，Mark……”Eduardo搂着Mark的脖子。  
这家伙的舌头几乎塞住了Eduardo的口腔，甚至伸到Eduardo的喉咙按压。  
吻着吻着，Eduardo开始挺起自己的腰，用自己的性器摩擦Mark，自发追求快感。  
他勃起的阴茎把Mark腹下柔软的皮毛弄湿了。

Mark把舌头从他嘴里拔出来，舔了舔他嘴角的唾液，终于从他身上离开。  
Eduardo喘了一口气，撑起身体，困惑地看Mark。  
美洲豹走向沙发，他踱步的姿势极优美，完全舒展了他修长的身体，而如此强壮的身体走动起来却是轻盈的，步伐悄无声息的，漂亮的皮毛下，走动时肩部的骨骼呈现流水一样的起伏。  
Mark咬了一个抱枕，扔到Eduardo身边，用爪子推了推。  
Eduardo不敢忤逆他了，只好拽过来，委屈地垫在自己腰下。  
Mark重新从他分开的两腿间压上来，Eduardo抬起腰，将腿屈到胸前用手抱着，向Mark敞开了身体。  
美洲豹吼了一声，迅速沉下身体，猛力一顶，再次把性器整根没入Eduardo柔软的蜜道。  
“啊……”Eduardo因为疼痛和胀满而叫了一声，没等他适应，Mark就开始大开大合地肏他了。

【9】  
“轻点，轻点，唔……”Eduardo抽噎着质问，“你不知道你那东西有多大吗！”  
Mark自然不理他，仍旧维持着自己的频率干他。  
他在做爱的时候总是这样罔顾Eduardo的意愿，Eduardo也习惯了。  
美洲豹前肢半屈，趴在Eduardo身上，强壮的后肢发力，用带着倒刺的肉棒一遍又一遍地贯穿这具甜美的肉体，  
Mark原型时的阴茎太大了，Eduardo感到自己平坦的小腹都要被顶出一个可怕的凸起，仿佛能看到阴茎进出的轨迹。  
阴茎上的倒刺把他的肠道刮得既痒又痛，擦过腺体时Eduardo都要抽搐不已。

没过多久，Eduardo便神识昏沉。  
他满脸是汗和泪水，眼神涣散，无力吞咽的唾液从嫣红的嘴角淌下。  
身体战栗不已，又开始因为强烈得无法承受的快感而不断徒劳地挣扎。  
美洲豹因为他的挣扎更加亢奋，抽插粗鲁狂野，几乎用上了全身的力道在这具身体里追逐快感。  
Eduardo那双漂亮的腿绷紧的力气都没有了，只能支着，随着他侵略的动作而被动地无力晃动，像终于接受了自己被支配与享用的命运，不再做徒劳的挣扎。  
不知过了多久，他哑着声音尖叫了一声，Mark便感到自己小腹处被他射湿了。  
Eduardo容纳他的甬道随之开始因为高潮的到来而痉挛。  
挤压的内壁为Mark带来巨大的快感，他本来在原型，又是发情期，快感像海啸一样直冲脑门。  
Mark吼叫了一声，张开嘴，咬住Eduardo的脖子。

人类纤细的脖子几乎完全被美洲豹含进嘴里，利齿就抵在动脉上，只要他用力咬下，立刻就能尝到鲜血。  
同时，暴君的下身凶猛而疯狂地挺动着。  
Eduardo尚在高潮中，立刻便崩溃了。  
他流着泪张开嘴，他以为他在尖叫，事实上他什么声音都没能发出来。  
无论是抵在颈脖的利齿，还是在开拓自己身体的阴茎，都让Eduardo徘徊在死亡的恐惧和交媾快感的边缘。  
这两种截然不同的感觉并不矛盾，甚至像麻绳一样拧得紧紧的。  
死亡的恐惧加剧了性爱的快感，性爱的快感又增加了死亡的恐惧。

Eduardo被他咬着脖子，像垂死的猎物一样，满是汗水的漂亮的脸无力地仰着，眼神涣散空洞，棕色的美丽的眼睛像泉眼，不断涌出泪水，身体因为美洲豹的律动而摇晃。  
他知道Mark快要射精了，并且毫无疑问将内射在自己身体里。  
但他无力阻止也无力抗议。  
他怀疑自己已经死了，可能是Mark把他咬断了脖子，或者用一根阴茎钉死了他。  
他唯一能做的，就是等待Mark射精。

Mark紧紧咬着他，在狂暴的最后几十下抽插后，终于低吼着，把爆发的精液全部射进了Eduardo的肠道。  
大量的精液瞬间灌满了狭窄的甬道。  
Eduardo完全不知道这头该死的美洲豹到底射了多少精液进自己肚子里，只知道那些精液让他产生了饱胀的感觉。  
他想摸摸自己的腹部，是不是因此像怀孕一样隆起，但他连抬手的力气都没有。  
他不但跟一头野兽做了爱，在自己被咬住脖子时高潮，甚至还像一个容器，盛满了这头野兽的精液，那根阴茎还堵在唯一的出口，让白浊一滴不漏。  
他得庆幸自己不是雌性，否则按照Mark的做法，Eduardo现在就已经完成受精，怀上了一头美洲豹的崽子。

Mark也在剧烈地喘息，等高潮过后，他才放开Eduardo的颈脖。  
美洲豹低下头颅，带着安抚意味地轻柔把Eduardo湿漉漉的脸都舔了一遍。  
Eduardo颤抖着伸出手臂抱住Mark的脖子，把脸埋在他颊边的皮毛里，低声哭泣起来。  
Mark撑在他上方，任由他哭湿了自己的皮毛，偶尔侧头轻轻舔舔Eduardo的耳朵和脸颊。


	2. 【ME】口是心非

Eduardo醒来的时候发现自己陷在一片柔软的皮毛里，幸而现在是深秋了，这并不会让他感到热，反倒是提供了舒适的温暖。  
Mark卧在他身边睡着了，以原形的姿态——一只漂亮的美洲豹。  
Eduardo不知道他是什么时候回来的，大概是半夜吧，那时候自己已经完全入睡了，而Mark在野兽形态时的所有举动几乎都是无声无息的。

这头猛兽正熟睡着，脊背带有黑色斑点的金黄色漂亮皮毛，随着他均匀的呼吸而呈现出一种流水般的起伏。  
他不知道Mark为何以原形姿态睡在这里——又不是发情期，但这不妨碍Eduardo欣赏他猛兽形态野性的美丽。无论Eduardo怎么声称自己多厌恶Mark本性里的掠夺、狡诈和贪婪，有一点他是无法否认的，那就是这头美洲豹实在美得像生命的奇迹。  
Mark的前爪按在柔软的床褥上，毛茸茸的，厚实宽大，Eduardo知道那里藏着足以取人性命的利爪，但Mark倒是从来没有对他伸出来过。  
Eduardo看了一会儿，大概是早晨脑子还不清醒，又或者是Mark以野兽形态熟睡给了他一点无害的错觉——在这种错觉下，Eduardo做了一件想做很久，但又一直不敢做的事情。

他坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地挪了挪，然后伸手去摸这头美洲豹的屁股。  
手感像他想象过的那么好，豹子的臀部毛茸茸的，很结实。但是这不是Eduardo的最终目标，他的手往前伸了伸，准确地摸到了想摸的东西——那两个蛋蛋。  
Eduardo没有什么变态的兴趣，但是他真的很好奇那东西的手感跟猫咪的到底一不一样。  
他以前曾经养过一只猫，一只特别可爱的、胖嘟嘟的美短。  
那只美短还没有绝育的时候，Eduardo就喜欢逗它的蛋蛋，小小的两个缀在屁股下，毛茸茸的一对小球，摸上去软软的。  
小家伙对自己的主人极其信任，一点都不介意这样的“猥亵”。Eduardo每次撩它蛋蛋的时候，它总会大大方方地翻过身冲他撒娇，还用肉乎乎的腿轻轻蹬他。  
可惜他跟Mark莫名其妙变成炮友关系后，Mark开始堂而皇之且自顾自地出现在Eduardo家里，面对真正的猛兽族裔的alpha，Eduardo那只美短被吓坏了。  
就算Mark没有以原形姿态出现，他身上种族血统里半兽的那部分散发出的信息素，也足够让这可怜的小家伙恐惧得躲到床底瑟瑟发抖个不停。  
更何况Mark丝毫不在意自己有没有吓到Eduardo的宠物，他变回原形时毫不忌惮，Eduardo的猫看到这头高大凶猛的美洲豹，直接吓得僵直休克了。  
Eduardo撵不走Mark，他对他素来毫无办法，那就只好把猫忍痛送给了自己的助理小姐。

同属于猫科动物的美洲豹那玩意看上去更像是大号的猫蛋蛋，Eduardo曾经偷瞄过一下，两个大家伙在Mark的尾巴下，跟他家那只美短是一样的，大号的两个肉球球而已。  
偶尔几次看到，Eduardo都忍不住把Mark跟自家猫比一比，至于摸，Eduardo自然是不敢摸的。  
如果这头美洲豹身上有什么称得上可爱的话，那大概就是这两个玩意儿了——就像他人类姿态那尖锐得不得了的轮廓，偏偏有一头总让Eduardo觉得他可爱的卷发。  
而正是这些莫名其妙的可爱之处，让Eduardo不能全心全意地讨厌这个欺骗过他的自大狂。

普通美洲豹的这个东西有这么大吗？Eduardo一边不自觉地揉弄两个大肉球，一边认真思索。  
半兽族裔的返祖原形跟普通动物还是略有不同，这点他还是知道的。  
他们跟人类或者普通动物有完全不同的生理构造，像在人类形态，他们的肌肉密度会更大，而在兽类形态时，他们又保持了人类形态的特征。比如Mark，哪怕他在兽类形态，他的眼珠子也是钴蓝的。  
而那根玩意儿——好吧，Mark本人那东西就挺大的。  
Eduardo毫不羞耻也没有任何障碍地评价着Mark的性器尺寸——毕竟对自己丈夫的那玩意作出评价算不上不礼貌。  
不过总而言之，这两个“球”的手感一如Eduardo所想的让人欲罢不能，它们无论是摸起来还是看起来都可爱极了，毛茸茸的肉球球，跟那根折磨他的、长着倒刺的狰狞性器产生一种奇异的反差。  
Eduardo漫无边际地想着这些毫无意义的东西，手则轻轻揉捏拨弄手里的肉球，直到他被一条尾巴不轻不重地甩了一下。  
他回过神，茫然地抬头，看到原本在沉睡的猛兽已经醒来了，正睁着一双冷冰冰的兽瞳盯着自己。  
这下可尴尬了，特别是自己手里还握着人家性器官当玩具的时候。  
Eduardo还没来得及想该说点什么，耳边一阵劲风，然后就被一道巨大的冲力撞倒在床上。

身形庞大的猛兽压在Eduardo身上，喉咙里滚出一连串低沉的咆哮，没有温度的兽瞳里，玻璃球一样的眼珠子中，瞳孔形成一条细长的竖线，同时他张开嘴，恫吓一般亮出锋利致命的獠牙。  
换了别的人或是半兽族裔，恐怕就会被Mark这样的姿态吓得肝胆俱裂，立刻俯首称臣。  
但Eduardo对上自己名义上的丈夫偏偏就是一身反骨，倘若Mark真能下狠心一口咬断他的脖子，那两人也省了不清不楚地纠缠这么些年，最后还在一纸协议下结了婚，上了同一艘船。  
Mark第一次在Eduardo面前现出原形并且惩罚性地狠狠将他操了一顿后，有段时间Eduardo确实很忌惮他，并因此乖了好一段时间，没有话里话外地找他的不痛快。  
但没过多久——大概是Eduardo习惯了他的形体，也知道Mark不会真的把他怎么样，于是便又故态复萌，开始肆无忌惮了。  
Mark在忍耐他方面堪称卓越，他现在几乎很少动怒了——他俩刚开始打炮的两三年Mark还是会火大。  
Eduardo也知道很多时候是自己太过分也太矫情，或许内心深处，他就是想要逼迫Mark再也无法忍耐而彻底离开他。  
但是这一切自从协议婚姻后就有什么被改变了。大概因为Eduardo也明白一旦签下那份协议，他们就被利益捆绑，而他又是个非常苛刻且优秀的投资人，在得到巨额回报前，他是绝不会“撤资”的。  
同时，无论Eduardo怎么挑衅撒气，Mark大概都拿准了两人不可能分开的事实，因此自从结婚后，Mark面对Eduardo怎样的挑衅，几乎都不会再像以前那样发火。就像一个宽容沉稳的丈夫，包容自己脾气糟糕的妻子那样。  
独台戏让Eduardo很快便感到乏味，婚姻的第四年，两人之间原本那些呛人的硝烟，在不知不觉间，便淡得只剩下一缕余烟。  
Eduardo现在也搞不清，他们在公众面前的恩爱和默契到底是作秀还是已经弄假成真了。

因此，就像现在一样，Eduardo不但不怕，甚至更加轻浮地抬起腿，用光裸的足轻轻磨蹭Mark的性器。  
不出所料的，没一会儿，那根东西早就完全勃起，滚烫坚硬得好像烙铁，上面的倒刺也竖起来，让Eduardo觉得自己的脚背都要被烫伤了。  
Mark咆哮了一声，张开嘴咬住Eduardo纤细的脖子，Eduardo伸手搂住野兽的颈脖，脖子在人家嘴里，獠牙就顶在他皮肤上，而皮肤下面就是他的大动脉，但他一点也不在意，甚至更加肆无忌惮地用足趾拨弄那两个囊袋，像百无聊赖地逗弄两个毛线球似的。  
美洲豹放开Eduardo，然后一边低沉地咆哮着，一边用舌头舔舐他的皮肤。  
密布肉刺的粗粝的舌头刮过细腻的皮肤带来火辣辣的刺痛，Mark没有太克制力道，特别是Eduardo用他那双值得投保上亿美金的脚不要命地在他的睾丸上作恶的时候。  
Mark舌头肆虐过的地方立刻浮起红痕，很快，Eduardo的肩膀和胸膛就横竖交错着密密麻麻的红痕。  
他没有控制力道，但倒是把位置控制得很好，Eduardo一旦穿上衣服，绝不会有一条红痕不合时宜地让第三者看到，以至美国第一家庭传出家暴的丑闻。

Mark卧在Eduardo身上，上百公斤的重量起码一半用来压制他。那根粗壮的肉棒顶在Eduardo双腿间磨蹭，把Eduardo大腿内侧的嫩肉磨得火辣辣的痛。  
Eduardo也勃起了，阴茎将他的内裤顶起一个包。  
Mark催促地低吼了几声，Eduardo偏偏不愿意自己去脱内裤——这人就是这样，就算他也想做爱，但面对Mark的求欢，却非要习惯性地唱反调，而就以往的经验，Mark知道，如果自己把他内裤用爪子划破，Eduardo会生气半天。  
他不是心痛一条内裤或一件衬衣，他就是爱跟Mark闹脾气，糟自己丈夫的心，并以此为乐——以上这些，Mark全都习惯了。  
但不得其门而入还是让美洲豹变得不耐烦，接二连三地冲着Eduardo低吼，Eduardo满不在乎地、得意地轻轻哼了哼。  
没成想，身上的重量渐渐轻了，Mark体型缩小，褪去皮毛，等Eduardo诧异地睁开眼，发现他已经恢复了人类形体。  
这证明他并不只想要做爱，他还想要交流。

“玩得很开心？”Mark压着嗓子问他。  
Eduardo轻佻地笑了笑，抬脚又去蹭他的阴茎和囊袋，蹭了两下索然无味地放下脚，并且嫌弃地说，“还是你原形时的可爱，毛茸茸的，像姑娘们手机上的挂件。”  
Mark面无表情，盯着他不说话。  
看没有激怒他，Eduardo不甘心，又道，“你看到那些年轻姑娘手机上的挂件吗？最近日本很流行那样子的毛毡玩具挂件，柯基的屁股或者猫咪的蛋蛋。”  
“你们人类对其他物种的性器官的兴趣总是这么孜孜不倦。”Mark开口了，“而就我看来，你是又开始欠操了，Wardo。”  
说着，他一把握住Eduardo的脚踝，把他总蹭自己性器的脚拉高。  
这双脚确实值得Mark为之投保上亿美金，薄而平的脚背，足趾总是修得平整圆润，上面的趾甲像粉白色的贝壳。

想到他就是拿这样的尤物去玩弄自己的阴茎和睾丸，Mark情不自禁在上面咬了一口。  
他牢牢钳制住Eduardo的右腿拉高，一手粗鲁地拽掉了他的黑色内裤。  
Eduardo的阴茎没了束缚，直挺挺地翘起，Mark盯着他的性器，亲吻他的脚背，手指也在他脚心打着圈揉捏。  
Eduardo很怕痒，Mark含住他的足趾，湿滑的舌头和在他脚心捣乱的拇指让他止不住地一阵阵战栗。  
Eduardo握住自己的性器，Mark一边挑逗他的脚，亲吻他的脚心和足趾，一边看他为自己手淫，直到他射出来。

白浊落在Eduardo结实平坦的小腹上，Mark不再舔他的脚了。  
Eduardo长长地舒了一口气，还在高潮的余韵中半眯着眼，脸上有些许的汗，很是惬意的样子。等Mark放下他的脚，他又抬脚去碰Mark的胸口，足趾从Mark的颈脖一直划到Mark的小腹，然后脚心抵着Mark的阴茎轻轻踩着。  
Mark仍然没有任何表情，低头看着他漂亮的脚恶作剧似的拨弄自己的性器好一会儿，直到那像贝壳一样的足趾沾上了黏腻的液体。  
Mark这才隔开Eduardo的脚，把刚刚射在Eduardo小腹的精液抹在自己手上作润滑剂，探到他股间要去给他做前戏。  
Eduardo拦住他的手，“不要，我不想做，上午还有一个慈善活动。”  
Mark自然是不理他的，他自己撩起来的火，哪能说不做就不做？  
“我上午也要去国会，我不想硬着去。”Mark的手指强势地挤进他紧闭的肉穴，冷冷地说，“你自己大清早撩我，给我熄火了再下床。”  
“你不能自己用手打出来？”Eduardo反问，态度极其恶劣嚣张。  
“你在这里我为什么要自慰？”Mark冷笑，“为了照顾你今天的日程，我不用原形操你，免得你下不来床，或者又指控我家暴你。”  
“说得像是什么恩惠，”Eduardo被他粗鲁的动作弄得细细抽气，“我只是玩了一会儿你的……”  
“我的什么？”Mark危险地眯着眼睛问。  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo偏过脸。  
“说。”Mark用力咬了他的足趾一下。  
“你的豹蛋蛋！”Eduardo红着脸说。  
“Wardo，那个叫睾丸，请你对你丈夫的性器官保持一定程度的敬畏，毕竟它给了你无数次至高无上的快感。”Mark面无表情地说。  
“哦？”Eduardo反唇相讥，“说得好像做爱的时候你没在我身上得到过同样的快感？”  
“哦？那么告诉我，Wardo，私自玩弄别人性器官是一位绅士该做的事情吗？”  
“哦？”Eduardo反问，“那么又是谁屡屡在我睡得好好的时候把我操醒，总统先生？”  
“所以这就是你摸我那里的理由？”论歪理，Mark永远说不过他。  
“你不知道猫咪的蛋蛋很可爱吗？”Eduardo理直气壮，“我以前就玩过Milky的。”  
Milky就是Eduardo以前曾经养过的那只美短。  
“所以你觉得我跟你那只猫是一样的吗？”Mark危险地问。  
“你们都是猫科动物，不是吗？”Eduardo说。  
“它是你的宠物，我是你的丈夫。”Mark咧嘴笑起来，“如果以这种逻辑，那么我觉得你很可爱，Wardo，所以我是不是可以随时随地想操就操你？”  
“当然，”这头美洲豹阴恻恻地道，“如果你想玩，我也不是不可以，毕竟我是你丈夫不是吗？”  
“色情狂……”Eduardo喘息着骂这位美国史上最年轻的总统，“美国人民知道自己的选票投给了你这样的混蛋吗？”  
“他们把选票投给我，我给他们一个更公平的社会，更好的经济环境，我不欠选民什么。倒是你，”Mark变成三根手指并拢开始抽送，“至于你，别想白玩我的东西。”  
“唔，混蛋……”Eduardo被他弄得又开始有了勃起的迹象，“什么叫白玩你的东西……”  
四年的纯肉体关系和四年的婚姻关系，让Mark对Eduardo的身体极其熟稔，他清楚Eduardo身体的每一个敏感点，包括身体上的和身体里的。  
原本干涩的甬道只要一点点刺激，就会反射性地湿润甚至淌出水来。Mark很满意两人身体的契合度，他们在感情上谈不上和谐，但在身体方面以及公众面前的政治合作上，倒是绝佳的。

Eduardo答应了Mark那份优厚的婚姻协议，使Mark在竞选的时候占尽了优势——少数族裔、最年轻的白手起家的亿万富翁、掌控着庞大的社交媒体王国，再加上一个人类伴侣。  
Eduardo作为总统候选人的伴侣——以及美国的第一位“第一先生”，是十分称职且优秀的。他幽默风趣、善解人意、温和有礼，对金融和经济见解独到，暗地里处理各大财团利益分配矛盾的手腕极其娴熟圆滑。  
这些特征完美地中和了Mark言行、手腕以及外表上的尖刻。特别是他所公布的猛兽原形带给人类的不安和本能的恐惧，都因Eduardo的存在而被一定程度稀释了。  
长久以来，人类一方面以野蛮之名歧视半兽族裔，一方面又恐惧于他们的野性和成就。人类认为这些具有返祖基因的半兽族裔是不可控的，是需要提防的。他们绝不会接受一位具有半兽血统的总统。  
但来自传统资本的Eduardo，作为Mark的人类伴侣，他们在公众面前的各种互动，成功地让人们相信，这位年轻的半兽族裔的富翁是可控的。  
竞选很顺利，在他们结婚的第三年，Mark以5%的优势，最终登上美国总统宝座，成为美国史上第一位LGBT的、少数族裔的总统，也是美国史上最年轻的总统。  
而Eduardo，也如愿以偿，成为美国第一位“第一先生”。  
这无疑是他们自相识以来，最成功的第二个合作，而这次Mark没有背叛Eduardo。  
Eduardo帮助他走向辉煌，而Mark把自己取得的所有财富、名誉和权力与他共享。

Mark撤出手指，分开自己人类丈夫的腿，然后把自己那根勃起的狰狞的阴茎送进属于自己的巴西天堂之中。  
“混蛋，你没戴套……”Eduardo不满地推拒着他，想让他把阴茎从自己身体里拔出来。  
“Wardo。”Mark不为所动，他钳住Eduardo的手，低头蹭了蹭Eduardo，呵出的热气喷洒在对方的鼻尖上。  
Eduardo被烫得瑟缩了一下，他的双腿下意识地环住Mark劲瘦的腰。  
Mark把他完全填满了，而这正是他作为男性所能承受的某种极限，Mark的原形——那头凶猛的美洲豹，对Eduardo来说有点超出承受范围了，每次他把Mark惹火，或者Mark的发情期，Eduardo从来没能在第二天爬得起来过。  
“我会帮你洗澡。”Mark不等他完全适应，就开始强势地在他身体里抽送，一边亲吻他，“别担心，我是个相当称职的丈夫，结婚这么些年你早该明白了。”  
他话说得温柔，Eduardo被他撞进身体的动作几乎压进柔软的床褥了。  
无人照顾的阴茎再次勃起，可怜兮兮地竖着，前端沁出的液体被Mark的冲撞里滴落在Eduardo的腹部。  
“不是……”Eduardo用双腿勾着这位年轻总统的腰，双手攀在他背上，在他的动作里语不成调，“不是……我今天、要去福利院……Mark……”  
“那又怎么样？”Mark喘息着随口问道，“我又没让你夹着一肚子我的精液去见孩子们。”  
他出了一身的汗，汗水因为狂野的动作而从他身体滑落，滴在Eduardo的身上。  
Eduardo本来就习惯裸睡，身体被欲望蒸出一层潮湿的红，长腿挂在Mark身上，鼻尖上也挂着一点汗水，被Mark凑过去用舌头舔掉了。

“不过不得不说，我喜欢这主意。”Mark喜欢刺激，做爱带来的舒爽让他本能地肾上腺素激增，亢奋得不得了。  
“Wardo……”他伏在Eduardo身上，像美洲豹那样不断舔他的两个乳尖，那两个小东西已经在Mark的蹂躏下肿了起来，并且红得要滴血。  
“我觉得你夹着一肚子的精液去见孩子们这主意很不错。”Mark的愉悦里充满恶劣的调侃，“这让你充满母性，而那些可怜的孩子们，可从没有过这样的体验。”  
“告诉我，”Mark吸吮他的乳头，“你会去哺乳那些可怜的孩子们吗，他们刚出生就被遗弃，还没有尝过母亲的乳汁……”  
Eduardo把小崽子抱在怀里，小崽子咬着他的乳头的想象极大地刺激了Mark原始的本能。  
他的呼吸变得更加粗浊急促，双眼也隐约有了兽瞳的模样。  
他想要Eduardo怀孕，想要Eduardo孕育属于他们的小崽子，可能是一个完全的人类，也可能是一只小奶豹，那都没有关系。  
可是这个愿望不可能实现，这让Mark在性爱中的原始渴望永远得不到满足，同时促使他对Eduardo的性欲永远也得不到满足。

“别胡说，Mark……我，我在说认真的……”Eduardo努力让自己的声音冷静下来。  
“你说，”Mark一边亲吻他一边心不在焉道，他现在所有的兴致都在性爱上，但仍然回应Eduardo，“我听着。”  
“那个福利院……”Eduardo被他弄得没什么力气，私处被Mark的阴茎磨得火辣辣的。那肉棍直挺挺戳进他身体里，坚硬的顶端抵在甬道的嫩肉前里捣弄，快感从骨髓那里直冲脑门，Eduardo头晕目眩。  
“那个福利院什么？”Mark粗喘着引诱他。  
“是个……是个专门收留半兽族孩子的……”Eduardo一句话都说不完整，他锤了Mark一下，“信息素，混蛋……你的信息素……孩子们会……会害怕的……”  
“哦？”Mark挑起眉，壮硕的肉柱没有停歇地、打桩般地进入那个泥泞的肉洞，那里的嫩肉都被磨成了深红，刚刚被当作润滑送进去的精液被磨成白沫，随着Mark的进出被带了出来。  
“他们不敢接近我……”Eduardo握着Mark的肩膀，抽着气抗议道，“媒体、媒体就会说我没有亲和力……都是因为你……”

Mark愣了愣，哑然失笑。  
他撑在Eduardo上方，不断亲吻他汗湿的眼睛，动作也慢了下来，进入的频率变得有力而规律，不再任由本性而一味粗暴。  
“不会的。”他亲了亲Eduardo，喘息着道，“那些崽子们都还小，没有性觉醒。再说，信息素这样的东西，不是你理解的那样……”  
“不就是味道吗，不然还能是什么……？”Eduardo有点意乱情迷，他本能地碰了碰Mark的额头。  
这动作在半兽族裔里代表着驯服和寻求疼爱，更何况他已经完全敞开着身体容纳了Mark，Mark血液里那些兽性基因带来的冲动与暴躁通通都被安抚了。  
他抱紧Eduardo，用沙哑的声音低笑着，“你跟我一起这么久，还弄不清楚信息素吗？”  
“哼……”Eduardo轻轻哼了哼，“不就是……气味吗……像香水？”  
“它确实是以气味为表现形式，”Mark亲吻了他一下，“不过它不会因为你早上有没有跟我做爱而变得更加……诱人或是具有威胁性。就像一朵花，被挂上了所有者的名牌，对于想要盗窃的人来说，本能会告诉他这会得到什么惩罚，但对于普通欣赏者，名牌就仅仅只是名牌。”  
“至于那些崽子们……”Mark低笑，“只会闻到你有一位跟他们同族的丈夫而已。”  
“你知道人类在我们闻起来，其实也是有信息素的吗？”Mark问他。  
“我也有信息素……？”Eduardo倒是第一次听说，平时他们并不谈论这些，因为Eduardo认为，Mark利用种族差异，在自己身上打上了所属标记，让他在不知不觉里，被别人认为自己是属于Mark的，而这一直是他所抗拒的。  
“当然。”Mark凑近他的脖子轻轻亲吻细嗅，“所有生物都有属于自己的信息素，只是人类……人类的五感在进化中退化得太厉害，丧失了感知的能力。”  
“那我闻起来是什么味道？”Eduardo轻声问，他搂住Mark埋在自己颈脖间的脑袋，手指缠进他汗湿的卷发里。  
“你很好闻，很香。”Mark亲吻他，Eduardo能感觉到他在细嗅自己肌肤里散发的热力，Mark的鼻尖磨蹭着他下颚，“我闻多了会醉。”  
“还有像这种时候，你的香味会更浓郁，让我想……”他握紧Eduardo的腰肢，用力猛地顶了一下，“撕碎你。”  
“Mark——！”Eduardo失声尖叫。  
“你记得我们刚结婚的时候，总有媒体抨击我们是政治婚姻，利益为基础的作秀，后来这种言论渐渐就少了，你还记得吗？”Mark的阴茎被痉挛的嫩肉用力吸住，舒爽得他几乎不再想说话，但他还是克制住追逐快感的渴望。  
Eduardo抽泣着点头，Mark嵌在他身体里，他几乎能感觉到Mark那根肉棍的形状，它是如此的滚烫和壮硕，并且顶到了某种可怕的深度，坚硬的龟头重重地碾压着他敏感的腺体。  
他觉得小腹又酸又胀，本能地用力夹紧Mark。  
他想要Mark动，想要Mark狠狠地操他，用阴茎无情地研磨碾压他的肉穴，磨出丰沛的汁水。  
这种渴望让他像一个荡妇似的，期待得浑身颤抖。  
“你知道为什么吗？”Mark的声音变得很沉。  
“不知道，我不知道……”Eduardo只知道自己想要更多，他哭喊起来，“操我……快点，Mark……操我……”  
“因为他们闻到了，你的味道跟我的味道融合起来了。”Mark被他夹得快要失去所有理智。  
他把Eduardo用力按进床褥，把他的双腿拉开到极限，Eduardo几乎立刻就因为期待而啜泣起来。

Eduardo的足趾痉挛般蜷起来，Mark在他身上驰骋，在极度的快感中，他听见有人在哭泣，而好一会儿，Eduardo才发现，那个哭泣的人正是他自己。  
Mark给了他一团火，把他紧紧包裹在里面，每一下撞击都像要把Eduardo的灵魂顶出他的身体，只剩下纯粹的生理上的快感，灼烤着这具肉体。  
他在啜泣中叫Mark的名字，然后射了出来，而Mark并没有在他高潮时怜悯他——像一贯的那样蛮横——Mark永远不是知情识趣的温柔情人，这头野兽更喜欢用连续的插入将他送上了第二重濒死的高潮。  
在那之后，Mark才喘息着停下来，掰开Eduardo无力的大腿，把精液尽数射在他身体里。

“变回原形，Mark。”高潮过后，Eduardo忽然要求。  
Mark当时正在亲吻他的腰和小腹，闻言有点讶异地抬起头。  
这很罕见，Eduardo并不太待见他的兽形，他总是说Mark野蛮，说他是野兽，当然这之中也有原因是他害怕Mark以原形姿态和他交配。  
他讨厌美洲豹粗糙的舌头，那会刮伤他的皮肤；他讨厌美洲豹密布倒刺的阴茎，那在交配中是一种原始的酷刑，只为刺激雌兽排卵与清理上一个雄性留下的精液；他还讨厌美洲豹的尖牙和利爪，尽管无论被气得多厉害，Mark都没有真正意义上伤过他。

“变不变？”Eduardo无所谓地说，“不变就算了。”  
Mark看了他一会儿，然后慢慢在他面前褪去人类的模样，那头强壮矫健的美洲豹重新出现在Eduardo身边。  
他低吼一声，跳到Eduardo身上，轻轻压住他，低头用湿润的鼻尖蹭Eduardo的脸。  
Eduardo伸手抱着美洲豹毛茸茸的大脑袋，撸他支棱着的耳朵。  
那对耳朵呈现一种略尖的弧度，外面是光滑的皮毛，里面却是更柔软的绒，Eduardo的手指从耳根摸上去，然后把它摁下来。  
Mark呼噜了一声，瞪着他。Eduardo的手指刚放开，那对被摁下去的耳朵又支棱起来了，弹性十足。  
Eduardo觉得很好玩，摁了几次，干脆搓揉它们。那里是Mark的敏感带，碰一碰就要发痒，Eduardo毫不留情地伸手拨弄他毛茸茸的耳尖，又捏里面那层绒毛。那层绒毛比起Mark的皮毛要来得更柔软。  
这让Mark忍不住打了个抖，鼻子也不由自主地喷了两下气。但Eduardo难得亲近他的原形，Mark还是忍了下来，只是缩了缩自己的大脑袋，喉咙里滚出一串不满的低沉呼噜。  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，撑在他旁边，饶有兴味地看着他。Mark被他盯得毛都要竖起来了，扭过脸开始舔自己的爪子。  
Eduardo伸手抱住他的前肢，“你怎么能做到走路一点声音也没有？”  
Mark舔了舔他的额头，对他翻出肉垫。  
美洲豹的爪子比普通猫咪要大很多，肉垫也很厚，上面有一层茧。  
“所以你在大学时，总喜欢大冬天也光着脚？”Eduardo问，手指按了按肉垫，“光脚踩在地上不会痛吗？”  
Mark模糊地吼了一声，像不屑回答他幼稚的问题。  
“你的爪子呢？”他又问。他还没有仔细看过Mark的利爪。  
Mark看了看他，足趾间慢慢张出五道略带弧度的弯钩，非常锋利。  
Eduardo又想去摸，Mark低吼一声，用另一只爪子挡住他的手，同时把利爪缩回趾间。  
他知道自己的利爪有多致命，在纸上轻轻划过去就能让纸分成两半，而玫瑰的花瓣比纸更脆弱娇软。  
人类有多容易受伤Mark早就明白了，并且受伤后，需要很长的时间治疗，花很多心思呵护，Mark认为自己这辈子都不想再费这力气。

被禁止了的Eduardo像个孩子一样，不满地撇了撇嘴，但他仍然对Mark的原形奇迹般地产生了强烈的好奇心，捧着Mark的前肢揉捏他的肉垫。  
他把Mark弄得痒痒的，但Mark没打算收回自己的前肢，任由他探索，只是把自己的利爪都紧紧收在趾缝，尾巴倒是有一下没一下地甩动着。  
庞大的野兽一声不吭地卧在他旁边，却像无害的猫咪一样，温驯地任由自己的人类伴侣抚摸。  
见Mark没有异议，Eduardo又抬脚去蹭他的睾丸。这回Mark就不干了，他恼怒地冲Eduardo吼叫，并且亮出了尖牙。  
Eduardo才不理他的威胁，用足趾轻轻有一下没一下地点着那两个毛球。Mark吼了他几声，这人仍然不收敛，也没有了办法。  
他赤裸漂亮的脚拨弄着野兽的性器，画面倒是香艳，但对Mark来说真的非常没有面子。他现在可是美利坚的总统，回到家却要被自己的伴侣玩蛋，说出去真的要丢豹就多丢豹。  
Mark于是扑倒Eduardo，低头在他颈脖旁边威胁般地舔弄低吼。

“我小时候从来没有拥有过普通孩子都有的毛绒玩具，父亲说那不利于培养我坚强的性格。”Eduardo用赤裸的手臂抱住Mark的脖子，“我从来没有试过抱着什么温暖的、毛茸茸的东西入睡。”  
“我也不知道为什么孩子们喜欢抱着毛绒玩具入睡，”他用脸蹭了蹭Mark的脑袋，轻声感叹，“现在知道了，原来是真的很温暖很舒服。”  
Mark抬头，眯着钴蓝色的兽瞳看着他，恼怒平息，半晌低头轻轻舔了他几下，然后控制不住地在他汗湿的身体上来回嗅个不停。  
他喷出的热气让Eduardo发痒般在他柔软温暖的肚皮底下缩了缩身体，手却不停地来回抚摸美洲豹油光水滑的皮毛，小声含糊地吐槽，“你这模样简直像猫闻到了猫薄荷。”  
“我闻起来像猫薄荷，或者豹薄荷吗？有没有这样的味道？”Eduardo说着，想起刚刚Mark说的信息素的问题，抬起自己的手臂，嗅了嗅手腕，想知道Mark说的所谓的“味道”。  
“真的有你说的那么好闻吗？”Eduardo自言自语，“我什么都闻不到。”  
美洲豹见状，喉咙里模糊地嘟囔着吼了几声，克制住力道舔了舔Eduardo的手腕。

是的，可惜你闻不到，Mark心想，你闻不到荷尔蒙是如何出卖了你，Wardo。

Mark从没有告诉过Eduardo，也不打算告诉他，为什么面对他的挑衅和刻薄的嘲讽，自己越来越淡定，越来越从容——  
因为当Eduardo说着自以为刻薄的话的时候，Mark闻到的，却是一日比一日更温暖甜美的信息素。

他的玫瑰刻意凶巴巴地晃着尖刺，企图否认爱情，却不知道自己早已对Mark把所有的花瓣都绽放了。


End file.
